Kingdom Hearts Fever
by WishingWorks
Summary: Well, first twist is that Sora...IS A GIRL! What happens when Sora becomes just a bit too obessesed with the video game Kingdom Hearts? It all starts on one innocent little afternoon...


Right well…twist here is Sora…is a girl…WOAH. First lemon, so please go easy on me XD. All reviews will be taken with much appreciativeness. xD And let me know if I should create a story out of this. While I was writing this, I thought it woulnd't be too hard to make one. It would certainly be fun for me. But, enjoy!

The summer air was dry and humid, almost unbearable. The periwinkle sky was just beginning to turn into a pinkish tinge as the sun began to set over the houses. The trees shivered as a light breeze swirled in the air. Not a single sound of a bird was heard, but the loud buzzing of cicadas cut the silence abruptly like a knife. The roads were deserted, save for a few small children, but they were blocks away. The grass on the lawns on most of the deserted houses' properties was brown, the bushes shriveling up in the heat. The air was impossibly still and quiet, that it was making 16 year old Sora have trouble concentrating on her drawings. The teenager sat on a bench lying underneath the shade of a willow tree. Sora had her legs to her chest, her head bent in concentration, but it was quite difficult. She licked her lips, but it didn't help. Her spectacular crystal blue eyes were a lovely shade of deep ocean blue. Her hair was making it hard to concentrate as well. Brown hair was plastered to her forehead. Her brown cinnamon hair drove her crazy now. She lightly threw her sketch book onto the bench and stood. She wore a simply white tank top with blue shorts that were just a bit too short. White sneakers completed her outfit and a single chain was around her neck with the charm of a tiny key blade hanging on the end, glittering in the sun as she walked out from under the shade, stretching. She had been there for quite some time, drawing. She always became too absorbed when drawing, but it was steadily becoming harder to concentrate. She lifted her shoulder length cinnamon hair to air it out and then sighed, wiping her forehead. She sat back down, but found it hard to get comfortable. She stared at her drawing. It was a drawing of one of her favorite video game characters, Riku, from Kingdom Hearts. She had found the game on a shelf in a game store and decided to give it a shot. It wasn't even five minutes before she knew she was obsessed. She was thrilled to find out the main character's name was Sora as well and he was her favorite character. But despite that, she had always been drawn to Riku. He was quite cute and mysterious. Sora had never seen a character portrayed so well, yet mysteriously. She loved his emerald green eyes, how they appeared almost cat-like. His air stuck out like a sore thumb, but it was what added to his image in a good way. She shut her eyes, imagining Riku in person. She'd probably die if he were real. She resumed drawing, trying to make his face appear perfect. She shifted more and was oblivious to the fact that it wasn't the heat making her uncomfortable…but the mere thought of Riku. She squirmed more in her seat, biting her lip. She let out a cry of aggravation, throwing her sketch pad against the tree and her pencil went flying across the street. Sora leaned forward, clutching her head. What was wrong with her? She should probably get inside, before she had a stroke. She glanced at the drawing. Riku's face smirked back at her. She scowled. She stood and retrieved the sketch book, but couldn't find her pencil. She sighed and sat back down, staring at her drawing of Riku. She didn't realize her eyes were slowly become lidded, not realizing that it was lust making her act this way. She rubbed at her hair furiously, squeezing her eyes shut. What the hell was wrong with her? She had never felt this way before! She groaned, feeling a headache coming on. A slight ringing became apparent and she swayed in her seat. She decided to not move, to let the feeling pass. But she found herself opening her clear blue eyes to stare at the drawing. She narrowed her eyes again.

"It's you, huh," she muttered angrily. She grabbed her sketchbook and flung it into the air, watching it sadly land on the ground. She glared at it.

"Great, I'm going crazy," she commented, not aware of someone watching her. She leaned back on the bench, putting her arms behind her head. She shut her eyes and was about to drift off when she heard footsteps. She froze, holding her breath. They were coming closer and she began to tremble slightly. She slowly cracked her eyes open just a fraction. Through her eyelashes, she could see only two legs walking towards her, wearing baggy black pants. Belts wound around their legs that seemed to be attached to different parts. Sora finally let out her breath.

"You looking for this," a male voice asked smugly. Sora's eyes popped open. She turned and felt her heart slam to a halt. Standing in front of her was the infamous Riku. His spiked hair fell to his shoulders, the same shade of lovely gray she had seen in the game. It reminded her of soft gray dove's wings. His piercing green eyes were boring holes into her. He wore his familiar yellow vest with black outlining the sides and a small collar circling his neck. A single line for the zipper ran down from the collar to the end of the vest. Straps were curling around his broad shoulders and down his chest. His black pants weren't that baggy, she realized. They were a perfect fit for him with large pockets on either side. As her eyes traveled down, she realized they fit pretty good because he wore belts around the ends to tighten it, which oddly look like they were made for him. On both wrists he wore black bands, complete with black leather gloves that just barely covered his knuckles. His shoes were tan, with a strip of light blue running down the middle and straps crisscrossing on the sides, complete with two big straps across the blue strip. Sora realized something was missing. She realized it was his blade that looked like a bat's wing, but lethal. Sora's opened her mouth in awe, screaming inside her head to say something. Riku stared at her, that smug look still on his face. He was holding out a pencil in his gloved hand. Sora stared at it dumbly before recognizing it as hers. She slowly took it and flinched lightly as she made contact with Riku. They gazed at each other, her mouth still hanging open.

"…y-You're…" Sora took a deep breath, her breath shaking. "…Riku," she breathed. Riku raised an eyebrow. Sora quickly glanced at her sketchbook lying face up on the ground. She lunged for it and held it to her chest, flushing. She tried to recover from this shock.

"Err, thank you for my pencil," she finally managed to choke out. She blinked; He was still there. RIKU. A video game character, was standing here, living, breathing, and talking to her.

RIKU was talking to her.

Riku was TALKING to her.

Riku was talking to HER.

Riku finally moved. He sat down on the bench. Sora stared, her eyes widening.

"I can see you're impressed," he remarked gleefully it seemed. Sora merely nodded. She stared at his arms. They were oh so delectably muscled and toned. She could just see the muscles just waiting to break from his small and tight vest. She couldn't move. Riku noticed her gaze and smirked.

"Like what you see," he asked teasingly. Sora blushed furiously, shaking her head wildly.

"No, no! I mean- yes-no, no! I-" She stared down at her shoes, embarrassed beyond belief. Riku let out a small chuckle. His laugh made Sora shiver. She finally gulped and faced him, her eyes wide.

"How did you get here? You're a…video game character! It's not possible," she exclaimed, her voice rising to a squeak. Riku's deep green eyes were dancing.

"I'm magic. You should know that by now," he replied smoothly, a lazy grin spreading across his handsome face. Sora felt her heart beat quicken. Why hadn't she died yet? She refused to let herself be driven to insanity.

"You…that's not an answer! Tell the-"

"Nice necklace," Riku complimented loudly, reaching over and grabbing the tiny key blade. Sora felt herself shiver at his touch. Riku didn't seem to notice, to her relief. E let the charm drop back to her neck. His eyes settled on the sketch pad in her grip.

"What are you drawing," he inquired innocently. Sora gazed at him in horror. If she let him see…she didn't even want to think of that. She shook her head.

"Just…stuff," she blurted out, standing up, flustered. Riku's grin widened.

"Can I see," he asked harmlessly. Sora turned, her eyes wide. "No," she exclaimed, sounding more forceful than she meant. Riku's beautiful eyes twinkled with mischief.

"Why not? Not drawing inappropriate stuff, are we Sora?" Sora froze. How did he know her name? She stepped back, still clearly in shock.

"I-how-I have to go now," she squeaked, turning around and sprinting down the street and turning the corner, leaving Riku to chuckle as he watched Sora flee, already knowing what he was going to do.

Sora locked herself in her room, refusing to speak to anyone. She didn't have any appetite. She lay on her soft light blue bed, the sheets nice and cool. She had changed and was now in her pajamas, which consisted of a light pink tank top that was several sizes too small, revealing her mid-drift and a pair of white shorts that cut off about four inches above her knees. Her room was decorated with drawings of the kingdom heart characters, but she had taken down the Riku drawings. She hid them in a folder she had buried at the bottom of a drawer in her desk, which held a simple white lamp and several books placed along a small shelf. Small statues of animals sat on the top and her sketchpad lay on the surface, pencil laid out beside it. Her closet was right next to her bed and on the other side of her bed was a small white lamp as well on top of her night table. Her windows held a balcony with long, white billowing curtains. Sora stared at her ceiling, her mouth slightly parted. How? How, how, how, how, how? Riku was in a video game! He couldn't possibly be real! There was no way possible he could be real! She groaned. What was happening? She turned over and grabbed a pillow, slamming it on her head. She kicked her legs at her bed, growing frustrated. What…was she going to do? Had anyone else seen him? Maybe she had just imagined everything. She had been feeling a bit fevered just before he came. It was more than probable she had been hallucinating. She hoped it as, but deep down, she was delighted to know Riku was real. But her logical side of herself was trying to convince the other that he was a figment of her imagination. Was she tat obsessed with the characters of an innocent game? Her eyes locked on the video game covers she had on her night table. She snatched them up and shoved them into the drawer. She wouldn't be playing those games for a while. She found herself drifting off to sleep and soon, she was peacefully sleeping, clutching the pillow over her head.

What was that noise? Would someone please stop making that noise? It was driving her nuts. Sora suddenly gasped from under her pillow, recalling the events that had passed. Her room was quite dark except for the moon shining through her window. She flung the pillow off her head. It had been a dream! She laughed weakly, but found herself being slowly consumed in disappointment. But then…she heard a tap at her window. She glanced to it and a dark shadow was pooling onto her floor. Sora gasped and leapt off her bed, flying to the doors to the balcony and locking them. She clutched the curtains and slowly peeked through. Standing outside, staring around, was Riku. Sora gasped, horrified, but ecstatic. She unlocked the door and threw them open.

"Riku," she gasped. Her blue eyes were wide with shock. Riku turned, the same smug expression from before on his face.

"I thought I had the wrong place," he commented, turning back to the sky. Sora leaned against the doors, her heart hammering against her ribs. One half of Riku was in the dark, while the other was in the pale white light of the moon. He appeared even more mysterious than ever before. She stepped back.

"I uh, you have to go," she forced out. She closed the doors, locked them, shut the curtains, and leaned against them, hoping to keep him out. What the hell was he doing here? He…did he follow her? Sora turned slowly. He wasn't there anymore. She pushed herself off from the doors and unlocked them. She stepped outside and leaned over the railing, searching for any sign of him. But he was gone. Sora then sighed in disappointment. She scolded herself silently. She shouldn't be sad. He was just her imagination. Of course he wasn't real. Something really must be wrong with her. She turned and entered her room, locking the doors and spotted the sketch pad on her desk. It was flipped open to the drawing of Riku. She walked over and gazed down at it. She grimaced and shut the pad, putting it away on a shelf. She suddenly shivered, very aware of someone's presence in her room. She whirled around and found herself face-to-face with Riku. Sora gasped and stumbled backwards, hitting the front of the desk. Riku smirked. When wasn't he smirking, she thought to herself. He glanced around the room. Sora finally found her voice.

"Get out! What are you doing here? Leave before my mom comes up here," she whispered fiercely. Riku turned, that sexy smirk on his lips.

"You're lying. Your mom isn't here," he drawled. Sora gazed at him. How had he known?

"Just leave, then," she cried out. She rushed to the doors and was about to throw them open when she felt a hot breath on the back of her neck.

"You don't want me to stay," a husky voice whispered in her ear. Sora's back stiffened. Oh, no…

Sora shook her head, her eyes widening. Her hands were shaking as she tried unlocking the door. "N-n-n-n-no," she stammered frantically. She cursed herself for letting herself sound so weak. Riku's hand gently swatted her hands away from the doors.

"You sure," he inquired further. Sora bit her lip, trembling. She nodded, all words gone from her. She let out a tiny gasp as Riku laid his head on her shoulders.

"But I want to stay Sora," he murmured. Sora felt his hands rest on her bare sides. She let out a shaky breath, her heart beating impossibly fast. She was so sure Riku could hear. He pressed himself right up against her and Sora found herself leaning against him. Sora then felt his lips brush against her neck and she couldn't hold it in. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she shivered. Riku smiled knowingly.

"I guess I should leave," Riku announced quietly, beginning to step away from Sora. Sora felt her heart plummet to the bottom of her stomach. But she heard herself saying, "Yes, you should." She was a bit relieved to find her voice strong. Riku unlocked the doors and stepped out, disappearing into the night. Sora stood in the middle of her room, her blood pounding in her ears from the contact of Riku. As Riku vanished into the night, he smiled, his eyes shining triumphantly.

"I'll come back," he muttered, a playful grin pulling at his lips. "There's no doubt about that."

Sora woke at last from a sleepless night. It seemed as if she had slept through the morning though from staying up so late and watching the window. After Riku had left, she had numbly went back to bed, tingling. What was she going to do? She couldn't keep doing this. But this wasn't her fault! E had appeared out of nowhere! She opened her eyes to find the afternoon sun beaming down on her. She pushed her mussed up hair out of the way and squinted. It was around five o'clock probably. She sighed. She slowly got up and made her bed and brushed her hair. She didn't feel much like doing anything else but staying in the house. She returned after getting a quick bite to eat to find her balcony doors open. She gasped, nearly dropping the glass of water she had brought up with her. and on her neatly made bed was a tiny silver box with a green bow. She set down her glass, her hands shaking. She picked up the present and trembling fingers, she undid the ribbon and lifted the top off. She felt her heart dive. A glittering necklace lay in the box, with the charm of…Riku's key blade. It was encrusted in tiny diamonds. Sora delicately lifted the necklace out of its box and admired it. It caused tiny lights to dance around the room as the sun hit it just right. Sora found herself taking off her current necklace and slipping the other necklace on. It was cool against her skin and she felt elated. Had Riku given this to her? Had he been here? She dropped the box and rushed out to the balcony, searching for any sign of him. But to her regret, she didn't. She sighed heavily, but then shook her head. She shouldn't be thinking like this! But she wanted to see Riku again badly. The thought of him nearly drove her over the edge. She went back inside, unsuspecting of the night to come.

As night approached, Sora snapped the necklace off and carefully placed it back in the box, placing it on her desk. She changed into her pajamas and lay awake. It wasn't until the middle of the night did Sora wake again. She heard the sounds of rustling and opened her eyes. Riku stood, his back to her, holding the box. Sora's eyes widened. She scrambled out of her bed, exclaiming, "Riku!" Riku turned. He didn't have his usual smirk on his face. Instead, a frown was gracing his face, his eyebrows furrowed.

"You don't like it," he asked quietly, holding up the box in front of him. Sora blushed and stepped forward, taking the box from him.

"Of course…I do," she replied slowly, her eyes drilling into the floor. "…Well, thank you," she murmured at last. She chanced to look up and found Riku's usual smirk back on his irresistible face.

"I'm glad," he replied. He then stepped away and out the doors. Sora rushed after him, calling, "Where are you going?" Riku stood at the edge of the balcony. He turned. His eyes were dark with smugness.

"I thought you didn't want me around," he replied, smiling knowingly. Sora clutched the box tightly, shivering.

"I, uh, no, well…" She stared past him and let out a small cry. She then, to her shock, felt tears pricking her eyes. She glanced at Riku. Riku's face briefly flashed a look of pure surprise. But Sora didn't stay long. She covered her mouth, dropping the box and rushing inside, slamming the doors shut and whisking the curtains closed. She then threw herself on her bed and let her sobs wrack her body.

Sora tried forgetting about Riku. She resumed her drawing again, but avoided drawing Riku anymore. The next morning after Riku had visited last, she had dropped her box. She woke the next morning and hoped with all her might it was still there, but the box was gone. It had been a week now since she had last seen him. She was dying to see him. Sora clutched her legs to her chest, sitting on the same bench she had seen Riku. He sketch pad was at her side, but untouched. Whenever she closed her eyes, she saw his face. She felt embarrassment as she remembered how she had begun to cry in front of him. Why did she? She didn't understand it! She was ashamed of herself, but longing overpowered shame. She sighed and shut her eyes, once again seeing his face, his hair shining in the moonlight and his eyes glittering. She tightened her hold on her legs. How had she let herself fall for him? She hardly knew him. He was VIDEO GAME CHARACTER for god's sakes! But she knew she was far gone. Maybe it wasn't crazy…to like him…She shook her head, opening her eyes. But when she did, she gasped. Her sketch pad was gone. She shot up, swinging her head around. She desperately searched for it, but it was gone. It finally hit her that she knew only one person who could've taken it.

Back at home, Sora was jumpy and sad. Every tap or scratch on her window brought her out of her seat. It was a couple more nights before she woke up during the night. Her sketch pad was laying on the ground in front of her doors. Sora retrieved it and flipped through the pages. But she couldn't find her drawing of Riku. Sora lifted her sad eyes out the balcony. Didn't he know how much he was torturing her? She longed to see him and apologize. She put her sketch book away and went back to sleep.

When she woke up again, the balcony doors were open again. Nothing was missing, but Sora felt her heart flicker with hope, wondering if Riku had been the one to leave the doors open. She stepped outside, gazing out across the street and over the houses. Her lonely blue eyes shined as she thought of Riku. Was he watching her? She hoped so. That way, he could see how much grief he was causing her. She turned away and got dressed to go to the store for supplies before her mother came home at the end of the week.

She returned home late and tired. But she was more dejected than ever. She lost all focus on everything. She put away the groceries and trudged up the stairs. She changed slowly and had trouble sleeping. She felt herself dozing off when she heard sot footsteps padding into her room. She opened her eyes. She quietly turned her head. There was no one there. She got up and ran to the balcony. It was bare of Riku. She felt her face crumple and she leaned against the railing and began to cry. She hid her face in her arms, her shoulders shaking. She wished she had never met Riku. Or had never heard of the game Kingdom Hearts. She sobbed quietly, all hope gone. But then, she heard the footsteps again. They were right behind her.

"Sora." Sora's eyes widened at the familiar voice. She turned her head, her face tear stained. Riku stood standing over her, his expression unreadable. He wasn't looking at her though, but the moon. The pale light outlined his jaw and she shivered. She slowly stood, her mouth parted in shock. He then turned and walked into her room. She followed and watched him close the doors. He turned and had the silver box in his hands. She gasped softly and felt happy as Riku handed the box back to her. She opened it and couldn't hide the smile that spread across her face. She lifted the beautiful necklace out and lifted her hair, trying to clasp it. She froze when she heard Riku murmur in her ear, "Let me." She dropped her hands quickly. She closed her eyes and she felt Riku's fingers brush her neck several times. She turned, forcing herself to look up at his fierce green eyes. Both waited for the other to say something. Sora cleared her throat.

"I…" Sora blushed, red hot with embarrassment. "I'm sorry for crying…and I've…missed you." Her voice choked. "A lot." She hung her head, her face burning. She heard Riku chuckle. She squeezed her eyes shut.

"And thank you again for the necklace…I love it," she finished. She was painfully aware of how close he was. She wanted to reach out and touch him desperately, but she didn't think he would allow that. But apparently, she wasn't the only one thinking the same way.

"Sora," Riku murmured. Sora looked up. His voice sounded as if it were barley in control. He then backed away, heading for the doors. Sora, without thinking, grabbed his wrist. Riku stopped, turning his head. His green eyes were clouded with confusion. Sora suddenly rushed up and quickly brushed her lips on his. She heard Riku let out a small noise before pulling away. Blushing furiously, she turned away, but she felt Riku turn her back around. The next thing she knew, her lips were crushed against his. Sora's heart did a dive. The box in her hand fell from her hands. She felt Riku's tongue begging for permission to enter her mouth. She didn't hesitate. She felt herself pushing Riku to her bed. Riku wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing her closer to him. They collapsed onto the bed, but then, Riku pulled away. Sora, her eyes tightly shut, opened them quickly. Her whole body was tingling. Riku was sitting up, but Sora stopped him. He gazed at her, his gaze sliding to her lips. He leaned forward, kissing her fiercely. Sora then tried climbing on top of him, but Riku broke away, breathing heavily, his eyes wide. He gently pushed Sora away. Sora felt her heart plummet.

"Sora, don't," he warned. Sora stared at him, confused. "'I'm sorry," she whispered breathlessly. Riku refused to look at her. He then began to stand, but Sora threw herself forward.

"Don't leave." Sora was desperate for him to stay. "Please," she implored. Riku slowly turned his gaze on her. Riku sat back down and stiffened at Sora's arms wrapping around his waist. She lay on her side, shutting her eyes. She felt Riku slowly rest next to her and she snuggled closer to him. She heard Riku sigh with contentment and wrap his arms around her. She didn't know if it was her or him, but a blanket draped over them and she fell asleep.

Sora woke to a feeling of immense happiness. She felt a warm body curled around her. She slowly turned and smiled widely at the sight of Riku's face. He was serenely sleeping, his arms still tightly around her. Sora watched him sleep. He seemed innocent now and relaxed. His soft hair gently ruffled as he breathed out. Sora nestled closer, clutching his vest. His arms gripped her reflexively as he slept on. She rested her head in the crook of his neck and shut her eyes. She had never felt happier in her life. She didn't want this to end. But then she felt Riku slowly stir. He shifted next to her and then heard the older teen murmur, "Sora?" Sora pretended to sleep on, wondering what he would do. She felt herself drown in disappointment when Riku sat up. But she didn't realize he was just stretching. She felt her heart do a series of flips and dives as she felt Riku settle back down next to her, pulling her close to him and sighing in peacefulness. He wrapped the blanket around them tightly and then nodded off. Sora made sure he was asleep before squirming out of his grip and sneaking downstairs. She wanted to surprise him with breakfast. She was excited to see his reaction. When she finished preparing the breakfast, she brought a tray up and entered her room. But the bed was empty. Sora dropped her tray, the food spilling everywhere.

"Riku? Riku!" She cried out. She rushed out the balcony doors. There was no sign of him, once again. Sora crumbled to the ground, taking deep breathes. She felt overwhelming anger grow at him. Why did he have to leave her all the time? Without a second thought, she yanked the necklace off and threw it with all her might off the balcony. It landed on the sidewalk and she stared at it. What had she done? She then went back inside, locking her doors.

Sora lay on the couch downstairs, staring at the wall. She didn't understand. It was several days later and she still didn't understand. Why had he left her? Did he not feel the same way towards her? She remembered his searing kiss and dismissed the thought. Was he scared then? She frowned. Was he not allowed to be with her? She swung a fist to the couch, angry. She leaned her head against the couch pillow.

"What do I do now? He'll probably find the necklace and hate me," she moaned. She regretted dearly for breaking the necklace. She got up suddenly. She was going to find him, whatever it took. But…she glanced guiltily at the phone in the adjoining room, which was the kitchen. The voice mail was full of her mother's messages. Her mother was coming home today and she didn't want to miss it. She groaned. She decided to stay. If Riku wasn't going to come back on his own…then she would have to live with that.

Sora greeted her mother as she arrived home from a long business trip. They traded off stories, but Sora left out everything about Riku. Her mother insisted about seeing her sketch books, but Sora lied. She told her mother that she had thrown them all away; claiming drawing wasn't her thing anymore. Her mother noticed her daughter was a bit subdued and she smiled. She had the perfect present to cheer her right up.

"Sora, I got you something! Here!" She handed her a bag with white tissue paper spilling out of it. She removed the paper and pulled out a plush toy. It was of Riku.

"I know he's one of your favorites, so I thought you would love to have him!" Sora felt her heart crack. She gazed at the toy with immense sadness. She glanced at her mother. She didn't want to appear ungrateful. She beamed at her mother and exclaimed, "I love it, Mom! Thank you!" Her mother bought her reaction.

"I'm glad you do! Now, I'm going to go to bed early. You should too. We'll spend the whole day together tomorrow, ok?" Sora nodded. Maybe she could take her mind off of Riku.

Those nights were torture. She lay awake for hours, imagining Riku would come back. Why did he have to keep leaving? She planned to ask him the next time he showed up, if he ever did. But she would finally have her chance three weeks later.

Sora laid reading at her desk, her mind slowly forgetting about Riku. Her mother was helping her by doing everything with her. But then she heard a tap at her window. She lay down her book, her eyes wide. She saw Riku peering in, his eyes searching. Sora gasped and raced up to the doors, swinging them open. Before Sora could even think, Riku bull-dozed himself in, colliding with Sora and kissing her urgently. Sora's eyes were wide with surprise. His tongue explored her mouth and it felt exotic, forbidden. Riku had her face cupped in his hands, pressing himself against her. Sora wrapped her arms around his neck, relieved to have Riku back. Riku pulled away about an inch, gasping, gazing into her eyes.

"I've-missed-you," he panted. Sora blinked before pulling Riku forward to kiss her again. He did so without hesitation. Riku forced Sora against a wall, his hands running up and down her sides. Sora squirmed against him, sighing into his mouth. Riku's mouth drifted to her chin and then steadily down her throat. Sora wriggled under his grip, but then he stopped.

"The necklace…" he murmured. Sora's heart plummeted. He stared at Sora. Her guilty expression told him everything. He hands dropped from her sides. He stepped away. Sora felt like she was about to be swallowed up. She felt ears slipping down her cheeks.

"Riku, I'm sorry," she gasped. He was walking out the doors, ignoring her. Sora followed him, desperate to make him listen. " Riku, please. I was angry at you! You left! You left and didn't say anything!" Her voice cracked. She stopped and stared down at the ground. How could she have been so stupid? She stepped backwards and back into her room, ready to throw herself in her bed to curl up and have another good cry. But she felt a strong arm wrap around her waist and turn her around. Riku stared at her. Sora felt tears still leaking from her eyes. Riku narrowed his eyes at them and wiped them away.

"You'll stay," she asked hopefully. Riku looked away. "Don't cry," he replied. Sora sniffled and nodded. She suddenly felt Riku tense against her.

"I didn't want to leave," he admitted. His voice was heavy with emotion. Riku looked back at her and kissed her softly. Everything in the world paused. Riku deepened their kiss and his hands rubbed the small of her beck. Sora shivered and leaned against him. Suddenly, Sora was being guided down onto her bed. She hadn't been hesitant to do this before, but now she was. Riku leaned over her, kissing her neck. All thoughts slipped her mind though. She drew her hand through his hair. And shut her eyes. Sora knew nothing else in the world mattered more than Riku now. She felt Riku finger her shirt. She slid out of her shift and let out a sigh as Riku attacked her chest. There was no turning back now. She suddenly felt incredibly nervous. Her worry was fighting against pleasure. When she felt his gloved hands on her waist, slowly pulling off her shorts, she tried telling Riku that they should stop. But she was completely incapable of speech.

"Riku…" she sighed. It was all she could think of. Riku shrugged off his vest, revealing his gorgeous chest. He then lay on top of her, kissing her feverishly. She wrapped her arms around his neck, barely able to breathe. She then felt her shorts slide off and Riku's. Her heart beat quickened. She couldn't do this. She just couldn't. She tried telling Riku with her eyes, but he wasn't paying any attention. Sora moaned as Riku trailed his tongue down chest to her stomach.

"R-Riku, We c-can't," she stuttered. "My m-m-m-mom," was all she could get out. Riku leaned forward and kissed her gently. "She left the house…she won't hear," he growled in her ear. Sora's heart skipped a beat. Suddenly, Riku's fingers were inside of her. Sora gasped, writhing underneath him. He was still over her, kissing her passionately on her lips. Sora clutched Riku's neck, whimpering. She had never felt anything this good before. His fingers slowly slipped out, leaving Sora whimpering. Then, she felt Riku slide into her. Sora screamed in pain, surprising Riku. Riku stopped and cupped her face, his eyes actually shining with concern.

"Sora, are you ok," he murmured. Sora winced. She nodded numbly. Riku now seemed hesitant. "Sora…I don't want to hurt you," he said. Sora shook her head, and clutched his neck tighter. "I'm ok," she breathed. Riku then couldn't wait another second. He eased into her and she whimpered, biting her lip. As he eased back and forth in her slowly, she relaxed under Riku's care. She squirmed in pleasure, enjoying Riku's light kisses on her neck. Sora then thought she could take it up the next step.

"R-R-Riku," she gasped. Riku sped up and Sora let out a feeble cry. She heard him panting and groaning in pleasure. Sora was still latched onto his neck, whining. But then, Riku plunged into her. She arched her back, screaming. Riku froze again.

"S-Sora…d-did I hurt you," he gasped. Sora shook her head, her eyes squeezed tight shut. "K-keep going," she replied quietly. Riku rammed into her and she squealed, tensing up. Riku sped up and Sora felt as if she was going to explode. She moaned and squirmed feebly underneath Riku's grip, but he didn't let go. She dug her nails into her back of his neck, whimpering uncontrollably.

"R-Riku," she cried out, arching her back as she convulsed. Riku thrust a few more times into her before he pulled out of her and released. He collapsed on top of Sora, panting. Sora lay limp on the bed, sweat dripping from her forehead to her chin. She felt Riku finally shift off of her and he groaned. Sora's eyes were sealed shut, still trying to catch her breath. She finally opened her eyes. Riku seemed blown away. He sat behind her, a blanket covering him up now.

"Sora," he murmured. Sora's eyes focused on him. He leaned forward. He stroked the hair away from her face. "Are you ok?" Sora nodded, shutting her eyes again. She tried moving, but was incredibly sore.

"I can't move," she remarked. Riku let out a amused chuckle. She felt his strong arms wrap around her arms and pull her towards him. She winced and once in his arms, she snuggled into him, exhausted. Riku covered Sora with another blanket and then they sat silently for a while. Riku gazed down at Sora. He had been terrified of hurting her. He slowly let her slide gently to the bed and he climbed out, pulling on his pants. Sora lifted her head and her eyes were wide with sadness.

"You're leaving, aren't you," she whispered. Riku hated seeing her look like that. He shook his head and slipped back into the bed, pulling her tightly up to him. Sora relaxed and snuggled up to him.

"Riku…were you wearing-"

"Yeah," he replied, a smile spreading across his face. Sora went quiet after a while. Riku grinned as he asked, "Hey, Sora. Was that your fir-"

"Maybe," she replied. Riku chuckled. They lapsed into another comfortable silence. Then, Sora lifted her head, her eyes curious.

"Riku, where do you disappear to?" Riku blinked down at her into her innocent blue eyes. He didn't respond. Sora frowned.

"Fine, don't tell me," she muttered. To Riku's displeasure, Sora moved away from him. She slipped on her shirt and shorts lazily before moving away. He sighed. He lay next to her, pulling her to him again and turning her over to face him.

"You wouldn't believe me," he responded. Sora's curious eyes widened. "Try me." Riku smiled.

"Does the name Kingdom Hearts sound familiar?" Sora froze. She stared at him, disbelief washing over her face.

"You're lying," she murmured. Riku chuckled and nuzzled her hair, causing her to blush. If I show you…would you believe me?" Sora's eyes widened even more. Riku kissed her softly on the lips.

"Could I really see it," she asked. Riku's eyes clouded. "I don't think so." Sora's eyes clouded as well.

"But then where-"her eyes landed onto a bruise on Riku's arm. She sat up, inspecting his arm. Riku winced.

"What happened," Sora asked. "Fight," Riku replied. Sora let her fingers trail lightly on his hand. Riku found himself actually shivering from her touch. He took his arm away from her and pulled her down again.

"It's nothing," he added. "Now, get some sleep." Sora nodded and curled herself up against Riku's warm body. His arms draped around her protectively before Sora drifted off to sleep.

Sora woke with a start. The willow swayed above Sora's head. Her sketchpad was limp in her hand and her pencil had rolled off the bench and lay abandoned on the road. The air was still hot and dry. Not a single sound echoed now though in the silence. Sora blinked her eyes and felt her eyes sting with tears. It had been a dream. A mere dream. She must've dozed off when her headache came or she passed out due to the heat. She felt overwhelming realization crash over her. She would never meet the real Riku ever again. She sighed dejectedly, but then felt a breath on the side of her neck. She suddenly looked down, and there was the necklace Riku had given her. And suddenly, she realized someone had their arm around her and their head lying on her shoulder. She turned and to her shock and delight, it was Riku. He was peacefully dozing on her shoulder. Sora beamed with happiness. She had met Riku! It hadn't been a dream!

"It wasn't a dream," she murmured out loud.

She jumped when Riku whispered in her ear, "You better believe it isn't."


End file.
